The high toxicity of nitrogen oxides and their role in the formation of acid rain and tropospheric ozone have resulted in the imposition of strict standards limiting the discharges of these chemical species. To meet these standards, it is generally necessary to remove at least part of these oxides present in the exhaust gases from stationary or mobile combustion sources.
Denitration or selective catalytic reduction (SCR) technology is commonly applied to combustion-derived gases for removal of nitrogen oxides. The denitration reaction comprises the reaction of nitrogen oxide species in the gases, such as nitric oxide (NO) or nitrogen dioxide (NO2), with a nitrogen containing reductant, such as ammonia or urea, resulting in the production of nitrogen gas (N2) and water.
It would be desirable to provide a monolithic structural catalyst body comprising an advanced thin-walled catalyst structure/composition that maintains an adequate strength for commercial or industrial use and demonstrates a superior utilization of catalyst activity within the thin-walled catalyst structure for the selective catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides.